Valdis loaw dagny perseverin: part 2
by Minaj-a-twah
Summary: all i know boit this otssa gonna be like si kewll and its lwding up to that fanmtastoc last moment clash between the god pritectors folowers with loaw een ontonctuercuis and the firces of good the last final chapter


**_the following is an interim from the looming war ontonycterys as prime leader threatens the last dregs of good night furys and other allies sworn unitence against her war. but what of the untold discovering journeys of her sub leaders perseverin and aranidae? what of their notoriety? can they be stopped by only one dragon setting off to stop them? what shall the nest do without aided support? with obuekhov and abydos on opposite sides of the continent theres bound to be straining dire disaster waiting. loaw azeros and loaw dagny are out to enact the good protectors plan their own devious ways under the direction of ontonycterys little knowing her contempt of their fates. _****_these are their stories part 2._**

aranidae hovered back on one side of his supposed 'better' of the leaders to be blessed by the god protector, loaw dagny on the other. At last confronting her. "where is your god now?" grinned perseverin smirking nastily as with a deft movement of her paws she flicked out her killing utensils. for the first time turning on one of their own. Ever not one to be made inferior "there is nowhere for you to fly and hide. you are surrounded" added loaw azeros from the other aside. He at least hoped ontonycterys after this double cross crack a little. Perhaps show an emotion or two of vulnerability under that always-planning-one pawstep-ahead facade. She didnt look impressed. Not even surprised. She let her wings unfurl, making perseverins muscles tense her venom reserved for her ebony scaled suburbanite. A subtle venom, not in words, expression or action, but in the depths of her orbs it was there.

"a pit vipers actions of course. It is always the snake with no legs slithering amongst the shadows weaving his snare that is the culprit." Something like a hint of a smile flashed across aranidaes jaws at that admission, a quiet reserved smile gratifying moment for him to savor. "one you must watch out for far more then those who make their intentions more then oblivious for even the stupid to see. But it is the trappers trap thatll trap the trapper. you simply dragged perseverin into this. dagny, dear child, you didnt have to undergo the snakes treatment at treachery. Denounce your part in this and pledge your loyalty to me as my follower to me and the masters all seeingness, and ill keep you close. Make sure the blind do not claim you. Your experience at being something lesser was most distasteful, for someone of your proud stature." She growled muscles rippling.

"you think im going to accept your wordy pack of lies and hollow promises? Save it. The only difference between you two is i agree with azeros. Your not god, you resurrected me back from blind emptiness, and with _his_ help, ill repay that with death. Im not _replaced_! Im not _frail!_ Just because ones came after me does not mean my glory and savagery waned. Im perfectly capable of getting my followers in line. When i get them back that shant be a problem when youre gone." ontonycterys turned her spine ridged back tauntingly baiting."of course you will. Problem was...you couldnt quite keep ahold of them for very long after you faced nona. And lose. Nether could snodussen, calculative foolish leader. Leadership over what we believe in belongs to the worthy, my child." perseverins white hulking form surged forward propelled by anger. "and it isnt you. I didnt lose!" ontocycterys pivoted princely ramping up onto her hind legs to clash claws once, twice three times with loaw dagnbys savage swing of her paws. Her fighting style hadnt altered: still crude. direct. Brutal. Something the leader could handle. Bearing thick muscular fore paws she shoved the albino dragoness backward, stumbling. She didnt peruse.

"come child itll take more then that to end this." Perseverin gnashed her teeth in fury swiping for loaw veens eyes. Typical. She still was so easily baited to anger. Making her careless. "im no ones child, dragoness of the lying tongue. Im the true leader in the land, about to make your followers mine and reclaim the power and honor i once had. Strict order must be restored." She swiped high and was bared parried by ontonycterys ready talons then left and right. All blocked. The leader heard a telling sound behind here. She threw up a blue scaled wing to ward off perseverins fireball and turned to met aranidaes claws seeking her wings, attempting grounding her. That ambush rendered null, aranidae whipped his tail around for a strike. She hopped over the barbed appendage and met loaw dagnys claws again to the side. Perseverin pivoted and struck out with her hind paws in hopes of landing a blow. She hunkered back, then rushed loaw dagnys exposed side shoving with her paws. Aranidae hadnt moved to attack, probably assessing hos opponent. "whaddya standing there smiling stupidly for? I thought you were here to kill off this too-smart for its own good dragon? Get over here and help!" Roared loaw dagny, paranoid.

He was a smarter adversary: good. "i admire your wit. Youre more adept at combat then you give you credit for. One foe to another. perseverin, remember the plan. Dont lose yourself to feral madness now." " i am controlled!" she growled clearly not "and when im done here veenll be nothing more then a pile of brown scales. Scattered to the wind. A very satisfying outcome." She sprang forward at the same time aranidae did, both hoping to land a blow at this new ontonycterys fighting style. She turned to loaw azeros talons meeting them with her front ones, deadlocking with perseverin in the rear. "if you want to be enemies then youll fall as one. At least be a match for me, loaw dagny. How you made dragons quail in fright from you is laughable. you want to chance your lives fighting me at least give me the pleasure of taking them away. Shall i give you dispair?" perseverin shoved her paws off with a scratching of talon on talon, springing back to the treeline to heft a small tree out of the ground throwing it at the leader with a cry. She evaded letting it be sliced apart into blinding splinters with the whip-lashing action of loaw azeros tail.

She darted right letting loaw dagny fulble into the mess. The strike of the tail came from nowhere, splitting down the middle of ontonycterys muzzle between the eyes then puled awau just aw swiftly. She lifted a paw to her head and saw her vermilion flowing stickily from her paw. she glanced up paranoid as aranides tail coiled lazily behind him. "on your haunches: i want you to beg for forgiveness." She hopped backward a few pawsteps as his tail whopped forward digging into the ground witch each advancement of his stride. Then perseverins angry talons and face were there through the splinter storm, smacking into the leader onto her back. Loaw dagny quickly maneuvered on top sneering "oh look, just like last time i faced a foe. Accept that one was over the sea." ontonycterys dug her talons into her throat and twisted throwing the heaver dragoness off balance.

She was keen to anger all the time, one experiment away from a deranged bull. She rolled deftly just in time: aranidaes tail stabbed the grass. She grabbed it and with a supreme effort of will snapped a few of the spikes off. He cried out and scrambled away. "Where you learn that type of strength?" he ground out grudgingly nursing his bleeding tail. Her answer was fireballs to his form running to him before he realized his error, flinging himself into the air. She grabbed his tail, slammed him back to earth and kicked him in the stomach. Her momentum smacked aranidae into a thick solid treetrunk. Dazed. Perseverins heavy hulking form atop her back, digging a few lucky scratches, stopped her from finishing her subordinate. "its time for the land to have a new leader." She twisted, smacking loaw dagny off her claws suseedig only in tearing off a few white scales in retaliation. "come and try dear child."

This time she didnt rise to the bait backing off assessing the damage. "so smug. But for how long?" fireballs slammed down from above peppering loaw veen in purple. The space where loaw azerosd lay stunned was vacant. Fighting off the pain she took the fight to the air. Powering straight off the ground vertical takeoff with perseverin in hard pursuit she let aranidaes plasma hit her. Flying right in his line of fire while his jaws were wide open spewing he couldnt be sure she was down there. Her claws were primed and ready: a hard blow right and a return one left sent loaw azeros head snapping back from the attack. vermilion flew from the line in his neck above the chest spikes. she grabbed hold of his small skinny body and threw him down, wings flailing wildly at perseverin whos upward ascension faltered as she had to evade. "there. I think i like this sub leader much better. The blind think we must be stopped, but i much rather have them go after you. dual masters at making a scene. you open your jaws, going about the masters enlightenment the wrong way, entrancing unbelieving dragons or killing them _your_ way, not the masters. You two and all the rest of you have a broken concept of what the master wants. But with the dark mirror in my talons to finally have the power to make a difference."

Loaw dagny made it to loaw veens level. She snorted. "a load of hopeful prophetical crap and them some. We _thought_ it was gonna be easy. kahuakhaun probably dandily thought hed have the land kissing his tail by the end of the next day. He missed two. Its his fault he couldn't locate and contain loaw shar and nona the moment he found free dragons going around causing trouble. she wouldn't be in this mess. there wouldn't even be a **you** to fight in the first place." ontonycterys saw the past flash behind her foes eyes "its because of them and loaw okars carelessness thats caused all **these** others to be nothing but a constant pain in our sides. Including yours." "loaw dagny, acting smart. Whod think it was reality. Is that what you think?" she shot suddenly propelled by her thickset wings, avoiding aranideas wild swing of his tail, miffed.

"everything i have ever done or said was done with purpose. you two defeating soundly the followers i sent after you-" "was an error. Ever hear about killing the messenger?" loaw dagny retorted as ontonycterys slammed into her both taking bites out of eatchother before the leader rolled away, lighting perseverins side up with plasmablasts. "keep her distracted" came loaw azeros voice tinged with anger at damage done to his tail "your part depends on it." The albino dragoness murmured under her breath ant being told what to do, obligingly engaging with the leader. his concentration free, loaw azeros confidence rose. They might yet pull this off. "you false leader, shall be returned to the poor pathetic sniveling grovelling night fury you once were. I will break your hold of the master. " he summoned his powers.

* * *

Perseverin the fiercest second leader of the god protectors followers wagged a one dragon war on the fith. For her foe loaw veen possessed sudden evasion, intellect an an uncanny agility to stragetize to stating alive. Loaw dagny had brute force, stamina and power behind her blows. "and azeros has the **brain"** she muttered fending off ontonycterys claws. "the spinning attack i thought you. Go for the spinning attack." "the spinning attack." she muttered mockingly. aranidae flapped down to distract loaw veen away with a few clawswipes locked with hers. Hew 'jumped' with a forceful flap of his wings then flipped inn a back his tail coming up to bite into the leaders undertummy between her legs. She Brought her talons to catch his appendage and cast it aside, he flipped again slamming the spot hed inflicted wounds earlier. She grunted in pain for the first time. "is this the pain felt before, dragoness" cooed his voice pitched differently "let me remind you...this time you wont forget." his tail and claws did a number to loaw veens snout, almost making her lose an eye. "lets start slow and build our way to a new night fury shall we?" "hurry up. Im aching for some killin." loaw dagny ordered.

vermilion leeched into the leaders eyes prohibiting her seeing properly, for this reason loaw azeros finally able to gain advantage. He did some damage to her sides before letting loaw dagny come near, an alteriour subtler plan at play his murderous counterpart might not stop to think about. "one must wonder, was ther a dragon who came before? Small weak and frightened? Perhaps questioning its identity as the land around it seemed so large and expectant? hmmm? Youre only a means to an end...seleena" cooed aranidae silkily using the leaders former name hed picked up from...someone special. Perseverin spread her talons out in front of her, back legs mioorring front and cupped her wings so she flew at ontonycterys a twirling scaly storm. Loaw veen braced her frontal paws, flicking them out as her subordinate was close, enough that sent her attack askew to the left.

"azeros you dolt it doesnt work!" he seemed not to hear: in his element. "seleena youre a sorry excuse of a tactful leader that can only be a shadow of who i am, now reborn back to the path thanks to you. you are simply not cut out for the job. Leave it to those who do." "and i see a dragon who thinks he can play god, so inflated his egos become, its blinded him to everything else. Even now your minds narrowed to getting rid of me instead of letting your mind open to what the moon wants. Your arrogance has gotten so clouded and thick its become a problem for me and the mission." She countered waiting for the next attack flicking more vermilion off her head. "oh so you _do_ have problems" jeered perseverin "didnt know you had those. then why are you here? instead of being high and mighty somewhere else?" "this is not a jest. Even you who have not grasped the totality of what powers the god protectors givin you or listened to its purpose." "and i suppose you have?" loaw dagny taunted throwing a fireball. Loaw veen evaded. "i have." She shrugged as if that sufficed. "well then i guess well have to get rid of you first to inspire i get to feel it" she snarled flapping to meet the other midair.

* * *

Loaw azeros jawline tightened satisfactorily...having a few tailspines torn off, the pain, the injury was all worth the mental ones of hers. How she must be suffering. "poor poor seleena. Leadership: you were never meant for that role. Someone with tact and sensitivity to others plights the god protector washes to cleanse. With the nigh furys rightfully strengthened through me, ill put purpose into their hearts and death in their talons. We will rise up and conquer this land. And any other lands. The one korin went to as a start. He is getting ...annoying to my overall plans, and must be reacquainted with the master." Perseverin nearby happily tussling with a distracted ontonycterys highly disagreed. When they took care of the topic of loaw veen, Shed find the right opportunity to cross him and the followers would answer to **her**.

If loaw azeros had an issue being reduced to a follower serving her, then he could just be gone, the way the albino dragoness made dragons be gone. "and where will you be? Stuck at the bottom of the ladder" aranidae crowed. However the albino sub leader was beginning forming doubts of aranidaes plan: his persuasive voice was highly distracting her blows to loaw veen. She didnt know if that was a side effect or not. She oddly felt pulled into his words. Was she just a nothing furyess? Low on someones ladder felt tempting then she knew her mistake letting her 'partner' sub leader make the plans, in long boring detail. She punched ontonycterys snout, vermilion from aranidaes talonblow earlier coming off in her paw. Rather then engage the leader any more then she might like to she struck another stunning blow to further disinterest her, lobbing her clumsily loaw azeros way. She needed to shut him up: his powers were effecting her too. She was sure it was purposeful: she want his puppet gullible errand dragon.

She was murderous but she wasnt dumb. Some elaborate ploy of his to make her his to control; the more she thought about it the more she cursed her earlier hotheadedness not paying attention. Truthfully loaw azeros attention wasn't aimed perseverins way with his seductiveness and that plan to dispose of his parterrd not gotten to mind yet. All his perception developing venomd been concentrated on who replaced him. Loaw dagnys strategy worked better then she realized. He stopped as he maneuvered to the side of her then slammed his tail down at her head again out of revenge. However the apparently dazed stunned ontonycterys alter their the sub leader perceived, for her form pivoted in midair so she was upright, her frontal paws caught the end. Avoiding the barbs. When she looked up he saw a sneering grin all over her jawline. Throwing her head back she laughed manically long and loud. perseverin crinkled her snout in disgust. How could she act like that at a time when she was about to die?

aranidae moved his body to whip his tail about of her reach but the deed was done. Ontonycterys locked eyes with her sub leader. In a flash she secured her grip on his tail with one fore-paw, with the other she broke another of his spikes off. He yowled in pain as she stabbed the pointed end in his own tail, breaking off a few more and repeating the process. He violently tugged his tail but she wouldt let him. "your a broken dragon with an inflated sense assurance victory always belongs to the smartest. But you unfortunately arnt that smart, child" admonishing tone to crack his calm glass flat facade. "i know there is rage in you. You've tamped it down so much youve forgotten what it feels like. Something only agonyll bring it fourth again." "i have to agree. He always was too pristine and arrogant for my liking" said loaw dagny a healthy distance from ontonycterys talons, after seeing what shed just done to her 'partner' rescinding allying with him. Not attacking.

"its good you gave him some violence to remember. A few bloody holes in his scales and ego will do him some good." She half turned. "dont think yourself any different, my brutal child of the night. Or above him. I gave you a Chance to declare fealty. Subservience. But you turned it away. I wont be offering you another one." She shrugged calmly. "thats funny. In the time ive known you youre just like princy scales: only too willing to drop opportunity's on the unbelievers who never want to take it and end up getting killed. Evidently im not the only one who discovered the word _failure_ in her dictionary." "and if you havent youd better learn it quick" added aranidae diving at her, his original plan abandoned. this is more like it thought loaw dagny joining the fray. Just slash away and no more god complexioned leader. However the earlier disintrested dragoness was fully alert now, meeting loaw dagnys talons then shoving her away below the level of aranidaes swipes. He wasnt using his tail anymore loaw dagny noted. Seeing what ontonycterysd done to him she couldnt blame him. However she didnt feel at all sorry for him. He deserved it.

"you, my wonderful simpleminded children, are such the blinded of all the souls the master enlightened. in battling me together youve made the mistake of your lives. Lives that wil come to an abrupt end because of your carelessness. Did any of you past leaders not stop to think about the fact i anticipated this moment? I learned both of your personality's from the moment i resurrected you, called upon your unique ability to help serve the great one. Instead you became treacherous and scheming against me. Now youve helpfully provided me with the rest of the missing pieces. now i know your personality's and furthermore methods of attack quite well. Well enough to defeat you. thank you for your help. If you wanted to be clever youd stay far away where id put you. even then i wouldve figured it out."

Loaw dagnyss expression didnt change much bored of this dragonesses rambling that just wouldn't be dead already. However aranidaes went through a rapid session of feelings. Including how dangerous hed underestimated the fith leaders stragenty. "yah yah yah. Talk talk talk. It wont matter once your ashes." Perseverin lumbered forward. Aranidae seemed to be nursing his tail nonthreatening momentarily. Loaw dagyd fall first. She flashed her subordinate a chilling smile. "will it?" she called talons feinting at perseverins eyes. "your so ignorant loaw dagny. So very very ignorant." in a completed fast series of moves leaving the sub leader neck open procicely the right moment, she shredded her claws in the exact same spot as perseverins old scar, down into her eyes. And shoved as hard as she could. she screamed. The eye. now a red mess. "you live for pain my child? you think you know agony? Let me show you it."

* * *

The other dragons closest to the duo, some curious some angry stirred forward. Copperwingthefury was the only one who knew how bad that was, looking at the sight of her now made aol that ache return, this timer from a different place. What she clould do to all these helpless dragons..."stop! stay back! Get away! she is dangerous! She is not herself anymore!" he shouted in the loudest authoritative voice manageable. Toothless heard the command confused but obediently calling out as well, knowing these local dragons including meatlug and barf and belch and stormfly and hookfangd listen to him. The dragoness across from copperwing turned a slow ful circle taking in all the assembled in before returning to korin. A dragnet whose expression was a mixture of hurt, pain, frustration at oneself, betrayal and helplessness. about to feel one more.

"very wise. they have no concept of what im capable of. I must say its good to be back that i as the one sent to you by my great leader." Korin felt a tear fall from him. "you..off all night furys...im sorry torrid...i should've been there for you. How they got to you i have no idea." Her voice unlike any other corrupted fury hed ever met always calm and soothing, very disconcerting. "shhh i understand. i am no longer that Name. Loaw zara is mine, youll learn that in time. Oh i get what feelings you must be feeling, pain loss Confusion. The llist goes on. That what im here for: to help you. I understand what happened now before. But do not worry little dragnet al is well. I thrived because if your neglect while i was gone, ive remembered that now. I have those memories even all the way back when the first leader was in power. A blight he was. didnt understand him at first. I wanted nothing to do with him. Now i get him completely. He was your father."

A murmur from the excitable dragons. Toothless in particular shot a sharp questioning look at korin. "he was. How do you know that? I never told that your way. What trick is this?" she shook her head negatively spreading her talons placidity. "no trick. Oh, i wouldn't want you to feel any more pain then whats already been dealt on you. Since revealing who i am that wouldnt be fair on me to let you suffer like that. A dragon should care about things. About...how what other dragnets are feeling." Korin contained himself with effort remembering he was on the road to recovery here, with the aid of his new friends. That was what mattered. "out with it. My sufferings already long arrived to put me through torture and back. Its too late for that torrid. No more secrets." "i suppose i could. Sharing is caring. Though i worry youll be struck in shock if i tell."

Korin was done with elaviratre traps and manipulation. "tell me torrid." There was a a long pause perhaps readying herself. Then she shrugged. "if it would make you feel better...my son." She watched him stagger back, nearly into the far ring of dragons snouts opposite toothlesses, spreading her frontal talons again as if to say what did you expect. If he wanted to know this she wasnt of the evil nature to withhold that from him. After all she just remembered this when ontonycterys reacquainted her with the night sky, this shock of her dragnet could work in her faver. Loaw veend told her who she as, her origins. She wasn't forbidden by her to deny the other. Telling someone who she collaborated with his father to make into the land was an amazing opportunity for her dragnet too. silverwingd believed, loaw azara believed. Shed use ths revelation to make their son believe. Stop causing the trouble hed been causing as a nucince. Make ontonycterys proud. "m-mother?" korin stammered hoarsely disbelieving. Complete shock and vulnerability. Of **course** sharing was caring: she wasnt going to manipulate 'korin' (what a silly name) shed do what any blessed follower motherd do: show the dragnet the light.

"yes my son it is me. Alot better off then she was before, haring your father ignorantly like that now isnt she? You must admit, copper, that im more your mother back from long lost forgetfulness. Dangerously ignorant until recently." All korin could offer motionlessly was a a hollow "when did they get to you?" "aw son dont be so sad. Thats what im here for: to make things better. you were so lost and confused. Admittedly so was i, standing protectively near you from what you thought was evil the whole time, but now i understand the truth. Come to me, copper. Come and say hello. I wont hurt you. I want to help." She flapped across the divide as if to embrace him. Stopping only at korins feral hiss, his ear plates slicking back dangerously. "no! Stay back. If you've been infected i want you nowhere near me. sorry. But ive raised myself since silverwing abandoned me off in some cave while he pursued his maddened quest of the same entity thats got your brain in its thrall. I trust no one." She sighed halting.

"not even them? Oh, copper youre so confused. He didn't kill without reason. I see his motives. Dragons that dont agree with our belief must be...layed to sleep...so the strong can be free to come to us, cured. We will satisfy. Its only a shame kahuakhaun and i couldn't be here together to convince you. Im trying awful hard not to..." she bit her tongue thinking the unspoken words the nest ruler knew already "well, i cant bring myself to speak it in front of my only son. Kahuakhaun maybe but not i. Im trying to help. Accept my help, copper. i just want whats best for you." loaw zara finished voice almost pleadingly, in all the wrong ways. The god protectord done its influence heavily on torrids perception. He Made a disgusted sound in his throat. "i cant stand this anymore. The sight of you makes me sick." "im sorry to hear that" loaw azaras offered sympathetically, probably fake. Copperwing turned his snout away looking at anyone but hers. his found toothlesses. A foreign fury but obviously a friebd and one tst erried weight around here. "i cant be near her anymore. I need time alone. But this one of those bad dragons i was telling you about." A sharp almost look of pure acid toothlesses way by loaw zaras gone unnoticed by both.

"she needs guarding. I dont know how the infections affected her brain: shes capable of anything. Guard her with only dragons you trust. And keep the two leggeds away. She could easily kill them." Toothless nodded and turned to some dragons, one being that stormfly nadder from before on toothlesses absence earlier. Good. trustworthy friends to cerry out that request well. As he turned away, goggling dragons clearing a path loaw zaras last words floated on the wind to his back. "you wound me, my son. I wouldve thought meeting your long lost mother back from missing in your life, though no ones fault of their own, would fill most of their soul heal. I woulve thought youd be happy. Thrilled even." He didnt turn but he did pause. His words were chips of ice. "yah well think again. Youre no mother of mine. Especially admitting if i dont become your mindless tool youll kill me here. i know how the moon works. If any of those lies were true and you didnt reveal you were here simply to turn me to the cause maybe id believe. As it is youve only succeeded in making me distrust anything youve uttered. And if you wanted whats best for me, you wouldntve stooped to the leaders level. you wouldve stood and fought tyranny. As i am." He flew way words dark and bitter.

"at this rate your furthest from a caring motherly figure i could think of. Youre just like my father. You souldntve come back." "very well my son. Have it your way. But il be right here. Waiting. Im not going anywhere. Loaw veen said if i could not seek reason with my son to not return. You control my fate in a way, copper. You decide if i stay waiting on your right decision or depart here with you by my side. Id know what id pick, but i can not necessarily decide for you, copper. that lies with you to understand the stars truth. Im merely to guide. But ill not lay a talon on any of the others. not one. You have my word i loaw zara swear this to you." copperwing shook his head. As she watched all but a talonful of dragons in this unfamiliar place depart she knew that wasnt the whole truth. There was one in particular her misguided seemed to pick out. this other night fury left behind: toothless! How _dare_ copperwing place his trust in such a creature, let him influence him. "ill have to remedy that" she muttered under her breath. There would have to be at least one of the strange creatures thatd have to die today. Sad. Nothing must impede the enlightenment coperwing must feel. Truly united under the master to the cause as mother and son.

* * *

"unbelievable!" the words exploded from, the nest ruler once he was safely away from the other night fury. No one gave the teenage dragon grief over his actions. "a follower? here? A follower here is my _mother?"_ what was loaw veen planning? A dragon within their ranks: second most devious to aranidae in copperwings opinion, not with actions or blows but with the most potent weapon she could use: stragetry If ontonycteysd sent torrid here on a misguided mission, then shed wasted her time. He would not turn. Be it words actions or his own death, if it came to that. Being under aranidaes thrall helpless to be free was enough to make sure he never befell sytch a sick fate ever again. Furthermore he refused to believe torrid a lost cause. He did this, anger and impatience to see only on himself to systematically wipe out the evil that controlled the moons subjects, neglecting torrids feelings. He my not know where and how the fiendish leaders encountered torrids weakened forgetful form hed release her if he died of it AND deeply apologize his self centredness.

He kept going back to what if his father hadnt made such fuss at being perfect"? succumbing to evil because of it? Would this torrid in the skein of evil called loaw zara neverve taken place? Or would iot really not matter in the end? Would some leader or another eventually come under the moons influence to createor the same scenario? Would've ontonycterys sill be that lead night fury? Worse, would it be loaw azeros/vipre? One things for sure about her: she didnt give up persuading him. "if not her then someone she knew could get close to me invoke my feelings and hurt me. Vulnerability." And he did hurt. Probably not in the way he expected but sil..."my mother...a follower...here." still picking on him even though his moral was essentially shattered, his night furys scatted who knows where and in what shades of trouble, needing him. his direction. and for some reason ontonycterys wanted him. shed mentioned as such cryptically in perseverins looming presence in that forest clearing just before the monstrous nightmares attacked. The last time hed glimpsed torrid, free...and angry. (another story nightmare of a problem).

Whatever shed said he wondered if it meant this very encounter perhaps even on this unfamiliar place across the vast sea with torrid, turned evil in an effort to break him. Or at least soften his will up. An admittedly dangerous tempting endevour. He liked torrid despite her overly protective nature. To find out she was his mother, or made a very convincing case she was...explained a lot of things. but believed so incredibly in the wrong things, a tool of the breeders of darkness leader. How could ge gt her back without falling snout-first into ontonycterys trap? Torrid said she wasn't leaving without him...maybe...that could work to his advantage to turn her. His other problem wsa the fact she was a follower now, could tell that right when she opened her jaws, acting very un-torrid-like. The other dragons have no clue of how bad that was. Where one follower placed thier paws, sucking all the hope/joy/spiritless/light of the land as they went, more fell.

"none of these dragons or humans here know the threat they pose. We do. This toothless dragon, even he know not of what the want of us. A follower here is just asking for trouble, and it had to be torrid. for dragonsake! if id been anyone else i wouldn't have such a problem with it. A dragon requiring i break the god protectors hold end of story. Torrids words and presence, saying she refuses to leave presents me with a ton of problems." He stopped pacing as dragons gave him curious looks. " problem on top of all else im not ready to deal with/ why did it have to be her?" because ontonycterys is clever and wants everything unanimously under her control to serve the stars, whispered his heart. A deadly nadder fluffed its wings plucking out protruding scales it didnt like as it padded up next to the nest ruler. "i think know. Rider tougyt us keenness. She loves. But you do not accept it. Not know fury of nights well. But been with toothless long time to study. He good. you good. I trust."

Korin gave stormfly a look sidelong. "you must really believe i can make things right in me myself to utter that much words" he said finally. "yes" she replied simply. "problem is its not her. Even if that were true, nadder, even if this all came together like it did its not the real her. Her minds been corrupted believing a lie not true." "know. I know fury of night. I watched. Studied. Be real back. Tell truth to her, mothers know what truth is." Stormfly said flicking out patches of scales. She stopped suddenly mid-scratch head cocked intently. "must depart, rider has need. Good luck." He watched her go he realized those simple hopeful uplifiting words were probably the nicest thing any dragon took time to say. He scuffled dirt between his paws. stormfly was right. He knew what he must do.

* * *

Perseverin slammed into the ground, face-first into the dirt and grit of this land she once ruled with an iron claw. Was supposed to rule again. "mm i like you much better this way: down at my feet, at my mercy" came ontonycterys tones. She wasnt behind her or sanding over her battered form. No she was flapping Wisely some distance above the ground...and the engaged sub leaders twitching talons curled with fresh vermilion from her few lucky blows to her leader. Unfortunately shed taken a few tolls of her own back. loaw dagnyd some nice holes pierced through the chest near her lungs and some shredding off one tailfin, casting her flight askew. Loaw veen happily tossed her into the ground. Loaw dagnys torn tail rudder could not compensate. Their injuries joined all the others shed suffered in her lifetime fighting for the night skys purpose, noteworthy among that the deep bite mark, on the back of her neck loaw perna/nona took from her. How many times did she 'die' only to witness the horrified disbelief on their snouts of her foes that she wasnt?

"itll be the same as i sneak attack her. Let azeros talk her to death first. Imbecile." She lay still as she could lining to ontonycterys wingflapps increase. At the last moment the leader landed in her crushed field of view. she didnt come toward her. Smart. She heard a sigh in her ear. "whatever am i going to do with you now? I know there is still fight without you. I know you have reserves of strength you didnt know you have. How you no doubt were able to defeat my trained follower i sent to eliminate you. But they are there." She hopped neatly aside as a fireball roasted the green black beside her. "you can start by accepting we do not answer to you." Ontonycterys abruptly darted into the air smacking into aranidae surprising him. "you chose to play this game my child. It shall ultimately be your undoing. This has been a nice time playing tag but i think its time i end it. i have places i must be." Loaw azeros didnt strike with his Tail anymore, his special move that surprised most foes, seeing the last time ontonyctertsd anticipated it hurting him. Less adapt with claws. Clumsy. The leaderd struck into him/his motivation dual attacking together. shed exploit it to its last drop.

Aranidae was frustrated, hurting physicality and impatient to finish her. He put all the power into his voice he could pushing himself. "i think were through with tussling. I am the true leader and you will obey my every command. you will become a dragon once of the blind. you will forget your original identity and go back to being seleena, nest fury of ruler copperwingthefury. Youll-" a succession of fireballs to his face reeled the sub leader. Followed by a swing of her right paw talons fully extended as hard as she could. Ebon scales and vermilion flew. Loaw azeros words morphed into a gargle oif his own bleeding jaw inciting an unintelligible roar of pain. Hew whirled clumsily in the air to see his attacker: perseverin. "gow gare gou!" Her snout was twisted so angrily, eyes almost black as her boiling heart black with absolute hateted. common of perseverin last time they fought, minus the freakishly highly avoidable anamilistic rage shed divulged into last time, furig the two legged retaliation of their nest. It was clear shed lost it to madness again, a whole new playing field for loaw veen.

"shut _up!_ Shut up! ive always hated those long winded speeches. Ive put up with your talking long enough. No more talking. I am done with talking! **_Now i kill!"_** she shierked on loaw veen, striking out with her claw. the bitter words, nursing its pain, floated after. "i warned you about this! see what you have done? leaving yourself open to anger! overcomitting! not letting me direct things! always having things your way, the _perseverin_ way! perhaps a bit of letting me take the lead in letting me do my thing and following along would have helped you stragetize your way out of the embarrassment in which you now find yourself!" "keep talking and ill turn on you next! you can deal with her yourself! you can throw your little speeches at her!" loaw dagny spat back. When loaw veen evaded she slashed again and again pressing forward. Her flight wasnt all that controlled. Still she pressed her relentless offensive until she could stay aloft no longer darting forward crashing into ontonycterys body one of her backspines pierced through the albino dragnesses flailing careless wings but she held on slamming both jarringly into the round. She rose in a flash ripping talonfuls of brown scales out of her opponent. "you're nothing more then a foolish dragoness whose intellect got us nowhere accept a few dozen believers! My way we wouldve had hundreds!" she howled swiping away whatever her claws could catch.

"while you sit there on your throne of kahuakhauns stupid sons nest prattling suoririorily on and on about plans thatll never get set in stone! the enemy is defiant. defiant: more then we as believers ever thought theyd be! Even loaw okar couldn'tve foreseen that! Not him not versel not anyone! I nearly had what it took to demoralize the enenys faith, if i had just slew nona before she became a leader! If id seeded none of you excuses would be here! I will be leader again! I wont just free you like azeros intends! I will tear you apart long and hard and slow, so you feel each moment of pain i felt sitting by idle while nothing got done! i will set things Right! that is a existence without you in it!"

second time the leader seemed to give way and fall back against perseverins asnamalistic rage. "thats correct: fall back like the coward you are!" ontonycterys expression showed firm determination. "you came at me both thinking you can win, my rebellious child. You chose to turn on me instead of unanimously spread the enlightenment to all unbelievers. The blood is on your claws. I had nothing to do with it. your actions are the result of your own belief. Not mine. I tried to help." She stayed just out of reach of the switchblade claws seeking their mark, but they didn't slow perseverin down. Licking his jaws to stem the flow of vermilion aranidae for the first time saw a side of loaw dagny he had not seen, a follower back then battling humans invading their hideout when shed battled abydos (another story in dragons we trust). Hed just about called this battle lost and do what hew usually did, slip away, when he turned back slowly. How dare his partner strike him like that. He couldve put that leader down so much more saviringly his way. shed oh so predictably chosen the killing method.

He knew surely as he had a tail, loaw veen had vast reserves of intellect. If he was wise hed join loaw dagny on the ground and help. since shed struck but like that and hurt him... _hurt him,_ the nerve of her, probably not thinking beholden to murderous rage, he wouldn't do that now. "when i am supreme leader she will regret that" he vowed words half gargled. She backed up until her hindquarters hit a thick tree. Perseverin growled and swiped again. Then suddenly ontonycterys wasnt there. The albino dragonesses heavyset next intended hard blow caved into three. Loaw veend scurried up the tree utilizing the pure strength of her fore paws. "ill come up ther. Ill kill you. you cannot hide from your true leader." "that wasnt quite true. Quite a few good and bad secreted themselves from her wrath. and she wasnt the smarted night fury of the lot" thought aranidae observing above. She blasted away at the treetrunk with her plasma blasted chunks while ontonycterys flung sticks like a javelin and flung the pointy end at perseverins scarred eye. She let the projectiles hit her and she climbed up the tree, heading for her. "leafage? Is that what the big grand chosen ones resorted to? thats sad."

However the spears were only a distraction and ontonycterys the last laugh. Perseverin opened her maw to deliver a fireball on her location, loaw veen dived at her blasting fireball after fireball. "hah you missed!" "no...she hasnt" carefully assumed loaw azeros. Vowing to get vengeance in some form some way he flew down and started shouting words at loaw veen, concocting something as his brain fell on a brilliant of an idea. Determination surged through him. Hed delayed his vengeance for weeks, obedient to loaw veens orders, following loaw dagny and copperwingthefurys strategy of allying to crush the monstrous nightmare invasion instead of his own. Hed brought the blinded more time from extinction. Hed given ontonycterys her followers. Then what does she do? send spies after him. Perseverins blow to his bleeding lower jaw. They brought this upon themselves. Had anyone noticed how kind, gentle approach and benevolent hed gone about his work? His manner? first thing both done is not listen to the slightest thing, throw all his hard work away. _Replaced!_ He flicked more liquid off his jaw snarling. this is what they deserved. Loaw veens leaderless followersd understand that eventually. Theyd see loaw azeros was right. The tree at last groaned and with a great SNAP fell thunderously toward the tussling pair. Loaw veen heard it saw it expected it: the artful work of her flames.

She rolled. Splinters flew everywhere. A thought slipped overpoweringly into her mind, she glared up at aranidaes strangely fused expression, hearing his thoughts unguarded, then she was up and moving grabbing the nearest splinter wholesome tree truck and seeking her mark. Her subordinate cried out again as it pierced, weileded by the leader, into her lungs between the thick ribs. Stabbed it out the other side, into the ground. "gaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "suffer" commanded the leader to her subordinate. The only sounds perseverin breathed were half chocked wheezes. "admit that i am the greatest thrice blessed chosen leader of all time." "you are the greatest thrice chosen leader of all time." ontonycterys grabbed protruding stick and twisted viciously clockwise. Another roar of pain. "tell me there is no wiser stritugic night fury then i." "gah! Aghh! there is no wiser strategic night fury then you."

"now say right here while i am your last sight you wish youd help spread my belief like id asked." "i _do_ wish id help spread the belief. But none of that got accomplished accept under loaw okar. Agh." She commanded perseverin grab hold of the impaled stick and drive it deeper. Aranidae up above let a slick smile etch his jaws, enjoying some last deserved payback of some kind, mouthing the last words he wished ontonycterys to say. at least if he couldn't get even with the desired of his targets he could take pleasure in the demise of the other. "now..." loaw veen stepped to the aide avoiding the lasing wings and tail feebly whipping about. "take your claws, drive another stick deep into your heart and show me how youre really are on the inside. pour out your life on this land!" it took a long time it was messy and at the end when perseverins chest definitely stopped moving, wings limp, with the leader sitting by staring, aranidae shouted the words so she could hear. "remove suggestion!" ontonycterys blinked quickly looking around. Perseverin lay idle. Dead.

she didnt remember directly doing that. Her subordinate. Where was the other half of the attack? Looking rapidly around Harolded his telling absence. if shed not done it then...her mind flashed to a sudden thought not her own. How _dare_ he control her like that. she growled under her breath, aranidae was not here to be dealt with, smirking taunts or not. Those she could deal with. Her spies shed sent after both her subordinates spectacularly failed to bring results of victory. One remained out there, plotting. One remained impeding her unchallenged reign over the blind. Shed have to deal with him directly without the help of her followers. Theyd just reallay get in the way, and hed caused her too much trouble. She threw herself in the air, knowing locating loaw azeros by mind link through the night sky was useless. worse still he had her dark mirror the puppet nightmared given him. even if the dragoness that dealt death was unintentionally didnt to to her, the intended kind befall aranidaes fate.

* * *

"while night furys tainted on mind to the star smirk their heads off while threatening harm, any of their effective pawns thayve reigned in by the neck stare at you as if you're the least interesting thing theyd layed eyes on all day." This was grumbled by denix-reply as she faced off with a monsterus nightmare. Not just any. Aranidaes pawn. "i dont suppose ill just flutter to the side someplace and let me at your creator? Ill get back to you later?" sleuther shook her long pointed snout. Thisd be the first time the dragond actually fought one of these species. She ws not looking forward to it. sleuther looked a denix thoughtfully. "my lazt tazk waz to snatch za rock from a brown dragonz." It sprang toward her roaring a monstrous nightmare roar, taking a huge breath. Gel like clinging substance poured all over her bodys bright orange dotted wings.

It rapidly grew apparent she wasn't facing a natural explosive purple flame on impact situation. It clung oind oozed and sting like...well...fire! she rolled in the dirt to get it off before it ate through her membranes hissing with pain through her teeth. A tail curled out and smacked her sideways, she rolled with the impact only to find the red foe in that direction aiming again. This species didnt waste time thought denix. She quickly learned to adapt or be lkasyed in the dyst. "every dragon has a patterned fighting style. you just have to find it" denix said as the maw opened to excrete that sticky flame. Step one: try her own fire. She felt it build asnd erxpel from her throat. The nightmare elaborately curled its long red tail around it, waited, swatted the incoming violet back at her, exploding right back at its owner. She sprawled. "omph. Well **that** didn't work." "no" agreed sleuthor springing again "any zutch attemptz zhall be met with the zame defenze."

How do yu reason with these things? Agility. that was it. Nowhere near the speed night furys had, why, her species were rare and rarely seen. Controlling her wings upward in precise movements, denix-replay soared upward toward the upper atmosphere. "zwhere are zyou goingz little worm?" sleuthor called taking flight. There w a reason aranidae made her under his suggestion power. She was better at precise movements, firmer director of her flock, singled out by the sub leader in its unwavering ability to ebd the lives of many a nest fury. Further against denix the fact hed tought her a few things of night furys and their general attack pattern. Denix wracked her brain repeatedly for an answer. Up here she could see the land, from its volcanic devastated scape to the dark brooding seas to the north. even some human settlements occasionally dotted. "oh. So thats where they were." The broad red wings of sleuthor starkly visible against the cloudless blue of the midday sky. she wasnt trying to be hidden or stealthy. she began to breathe in. The former director showed no signs of stopping.

"listen to me okay? I dont know how he told you to kill me accept-" she had to snap her jaw closed to ascend above the hot blast of fire. Before denix startled eyes the nightmare ignited itself from horns to tail, a living breathing 'dragon torch.' "howz that for firepower?" sleurther asked flying at her level. This attacker was insistently aggressive. Brazen. Well this is new trick complicated her chances of victory. By now the leader was long gone, no chance bothering to search for him. Once again hed slipped away in the dark. Chances we of dhe defeated this ruby red foe hed find her instead. "i have a promise to fulfill to that korin i made up in the first place. Id better come through." She flew some distance higher gasping from the thinness of air. Sluethur kept coming. Okay time for a different strategy.

Several volleys oif clingy gell flame spat after her. The last splashed on her tail rudders stinging like bees. She slowed. At once sleuthor crashed into her back breathing more flame all over her tail. "outch that hurts. Treacherous ungrateful viper. Learn some manners. the first being dont burn your enemy." The nightmare opened her pointed snout to breathe our more. "okay thats enough, little furnace. Im done playing nice, you asked for it." Their neck seemed their weak point. Pointed, teeth snapping jaw eyes set back on stalks, connected to the muscular red body by a thing long articulated neck. Her reached with her talons, still ablaze, hissed in pain and threw the unprepared body over her own. Denix sought the nearest shimmer of blue not surrounded by tiny moving blips that was dragon vacant, sought one, dove. Wind whipped into her face, the nightmare gel stinging furiously. Of all the great big inviting lakes she plopped into, splashing water up his nasal passages drinking away his thirst, the one with a battered emotionally spent 'dragon' was the one.

* * *

"those silly dragons. what silly excuses for guards if they are as easily distracted like that. they would've made poor believers to the cause: minds too tired to their two legged masters and the well being of others" thought loaw zara padding around the immediate vicinity of her "jail." then outward strutting with purpose as other domestic dragons flew/stormed past shooting her curious though not hostile looks. this as repeated out several times until one with a two legged on to saw her and called out "oh hey toothless! fancy seein yas proudly protecting berk after the last dragon attack. if youre looking for hiccup, the smart laddie is up in his fathers hut trying to snooze. cheerio." thoughts about that similar fury before the idea struck an ironic and an advantageous compensation.

"they think im _him:_ this toothless i am. must be the other uninfluenced night fury here. the one who has a heavy winning influence on my son." she gowled in her throat her claws shooting out. "normally i might remedy that with a few encouraging words, and a glance at the moon. but i have a feeling this _toothless_ is to smart for that, even if i tried." she padded a few more steps in a direction then halted looking down her talons absently. "i guess ill have to do it another way. sorry copper. sorry i had to do this because of you." she altered her course now heading up the slopes. being someone of importance, that two legged given her directions to get there.

...

she finally found a hopeful place where the toothless might live (live with a human? a horrid worrisome thought.) just as she neared the place she froze she got the encounter of her life. she met the young teenager flesh and bloods gaze. a feisty one. what was this blonde here for? she knew she could take this two legged, after all she was a proud night fury, though violence wasnt her type. especially seeing what her husband tried to make followers like her do. shed ended up serving him. the blondes eyes narrowed with something some loaw zarad seen before: suspicion. "astrid." hollered a voice. loaw zaras tail twitched tensely. what was this human going to do? the follower held very still ear plates flat. "why are you freely roaming about? " she spoke slowly. "astrid now! they need you on stormfly. the jokobebsion twins have been seen yack tipping again."

the blonde backed away slowly unlimbering her strongly shaped metal tooth. "if i think what i think you're thinking: dont. those that hurt my friends answer to **me** " she hissed and raced off in answer to the other voice. there was no point in answering in dragonic. she not understand. loaw zara turned back to the wooden structure wondering how to best get in: a pair of raised pulverized wood laied slightly above the other seemed to lead up to it. they creaked under her paws. loaw zasa hesitated, shooting one more intense glance around. everyone seemed to be going about their business. it was a hot stuffy day with the sun blazing above, the follower didnt mind, piece of wood baring her way was ajar.

a tight fit later it was cooler and dark inside. she let her eyes adjust looking for the black scaled source of trouble for copperwingthefury, finally settling on the telltale wing-clasped-close-to-its-sides slumbering elegantly oval in the far corner, next to those wood thats slightly above the other. were the two leggeds that ingenious? needless worries: her target lay sleeping peacefully ans soon to trouble her son no more. "then things will be right again. as ontonycterys said they would be." the words came out of her jaws softly. she glanced around one last time for any other threats that might otherwise impede her task, such as other blonde awk-eyed two leggeds. nothing seemed out of place. she padded right up to the aged male. toothless, sides rose and fell as he slept soundly. "ignorance. squandering in the easy sheltered scrapings of life unaware what its purpose or why we exist to fly to fix that."

she smiled a smile edged with to much evil, perhaps. "if and when this dead dragon is made to be gone, and copper sees the light, them i can fly back to my leader with the good news. they can return here and spread the word of my creators belief. or maybe it dont. perhaps as A duo we can sway the rest of these dragons together as mother and son. i look forward to that." she also looked forward very much to this fury burdening copper no longer. in mere moments thats a reality. she studied her nenacys. him lying on his undertummy in a smart position like this made it harder. she could've just reached down and slashed his throat. being night fury this was both good and bad news for loaw zara she knew their weak spots (mostly) but a night fury was far more intelligent then other, _dumber_ species. shed go for the eyes, maybe alot of noise as he died, and loaw zara along way from here, innocence on her mug.

being a former mate to someone had its uses. she knew how to play innocence. that stupid brown dummy blobbish dragon still lay in her "prison" perhaps shed return there, before any soul became the wiser. she could all claim toothlesses death was a tragic mistake. all for her son. she flexed her frontal talons. "its a shame you've acted the way you have copper. the offer was open to all. to **you.** all you have to do is take it. dragons have perished to make your kind see. yet you turn your tail to it. you trip me up and aggravate me, my dragnet. i hope you understand why i had to do this. im sorry." she drove her claws down.

* * *

Loaw dagny expected shock, surprise or any reaction really. Lack thereof wasn't on the list. She wouldve thought that wouldve garnered a better response then that. Givin that aviis demise was right around the corner. "what? No surprise? Not even a hint behind those obedient eyes?" she tried, readying herself to do anything possible to shred these metal latticework to free that electric wonder, that beauty that miraculous wonderfully innocent ignorant minded skrill! "no i can say i am not. Coming from you youre ready to try your worth against me. she tried so first few experimental swipes hoping to bring down her prey. But they stood firmer then she bargened for." Replied aviis flatly racing toward her down the length of the building. "however you are. My presence here presents you with a problem. How _ever_ will you get to your pawn while im here?"

that jarring calm sarcasm drove perseverin to propel the rest id the all to clash talons with aviis. "hierarchy to the stars doesnt work that way. Youre only me. Im a leader." "i obey the rightful one" corrected aviis tossing her back with ease. "and that one commands me to destroy your rebellious stature. we are all equal under its guidance. but my leader no longer has use for you." They fought in a seesaw battle with aviis the advantage. Loaw dagny found herself increasingly put off by this followers ability to accurately combat her, like he was an opposite mirror image if herself, with an otherworldly get-inside-her-head feeling know-her-moves. Perseverin couldn't handle 'otherworldly.' There was ample opportunities to deal with such irritants: aviis seemed to expect those. To beat her opponent. maybe, just maybe she souls act _not_ like her. _Not_ free the skrill. What would her opponent not expect from her? Fleeing? Maybe? Loaw dagny refused to resort to retreating. whimpy azeros maybe. Not her.

"you are a night fury...battling another night fury. Whats going on? Moreover whos gonna free me?" the skrills voice sizzled. Aviis sprang up and over perseverins halfhearted slash of her claws, landing between her intended prize and her. she slowly got over the surprise this follower was highly shewed. "im think im beginning to figure out your reasoning for fighting me." "dont be absurd, huntress. You dont know anything about me. Only that i am going to take your threat from this land, my leader free to be who she is meant to pursue." She sorted, quietly analyzing ways to get past over or **through** him. "no i know why youre here, disobedient follower. That overambitious fake leader that replaced me doesnt like me. I wasnt tasking about you. Youre dead to me. I meant this skrill. I had a skrill once, saw what can or could do for me: i wisely feared and respected its power, powers to humble the enemy, if id brought it with me instead of those stupid useless night furys to stand by the cliff-side and watch, nonad be dead already, my place as leader assured. I had my moments of doubt of its loyalty. I believe the last one was eliminated but here i have a miracle just waiting for me. and i wont have you barring my way to it."

Aviis kept his wings tight to his sides. His hind leg kick struck the sub leader in the undertummy. okay so brute killing force wouldn't work here. maybe she should try acting like stuffy azeros, use her brain. Not brawn. Do something smart and unexpected. Surprise his foes. Out think the thinker, it maybe opposite lay true, maybe he wo **uld** do the expected, the foe expecting the unexpected. Ugh. her brain hurt. Claws clanged audibly on the metal latticework, aviis leaping into the air yowling in pain, his body spawming oddly. "free me now! that was only a taste of my energies. I can be far worse." Came the skrills voice harshly. Demanding. Just like that it was as if lighting struck the sub leader. A shocking idea. "dont get too close if i were you. Ive had my talons full with the last one. there quite the jawful. While i was blind; loaw pernas (nona) followers eventually killed my precious skrill thee is something i do know. They are sarcastic to a fault. And passionate to the death about other things. Get on its good side, you have a nearly invincible creature on your whim, and its loyalty. Get on its bad side...well, i dont believe they **have** a bad side. Thres just a dead **you."**

The first hint of doubt flashed across aviis eyes, quickly masked. Heh, veen didnt 'teach' this pathetic misinformed follower everything. the skills crowned teeth-gnashing face more so. "how do your kind know our kind so well, night fury? What makes you so surporiour?" loaw dagnys eyes locked on her future followers, a surprisingly young adult male now that she took a good look, poor trapped thing, and smirked. "ohhh wouldnt you like to know, wouldn't you? Not supriour. **Informed**. Theres a difference. I had a successful encounter with one of your species once before, an older fiastier adolescent, just like you exempt the personnel hatred. That was a bounty hunter of some sort. I soon calmed that unnecessary rage in its heart, if youll allow, me ill do the same to you." the young skrills snout was startlingly calm, and docile.

"i want to be free. Free from these cursed pink maggots." "and so you shall –" she stopped noting those closed eyes/fierce condebtrtion of her night fury foe. She lunged hoping to land a blow but aviis simply hopped to the aside. "what in dragonsake was that? Trying to think me to death? I think that expression better suits azeros, the buffoon, trying to out think everyone else. I wonder if his brain hurts as much as i think it does, convincing all those overly complex plans that never go anywhere?" "it does not mater, huntress. you wont get your pawn today. I simply just now informed my leader through my creators will of your intentions, who you planned to free here, the type of dragon and how i promised her id not leave without terminating yuor existence. As for your partner, i was present at my leaders meeting to see the one called her loyal servant cordon peruse the other. He wont walk away free either." Rather charging perseverin hung back 'patiently' hinging on her plan, aviis was forced to cautiously advance, weary.

Her hunch in aviis ability to patternize his offence the same move as before. And the follower did. The same wall to ceiling climb to drop suddenly above onto her backspines. Perseverin twisted the upper pat of her masculine body, her leering snout cruel as ever, her talons there waiting. She slashed for his eyes, missing by inches, only a rain of scales, aviis tucking asnd rolling to the side. "clever, huntress. you are slightly smarter then i took yo for." Perseverin backed up to 6the structures entrance as if to balk and flee. "only slightly? Did mommy not teach you the full rules of combat?" aviis flicked a dismissive ear frill, circling. She maneuvered carefully around so her opponent faced the skrills prison. "you know i think veen lied and didnt tell you everything. If i get chance to kill you i shall. I just **love** tearing into rebellious dragons. The smell of freshly burnt scales. Mmmmmm deliciuoussssssss." "is a chance i willingly took and knew." She waited, chose the right moment, raced for the entrance again. "you wont leave this chamber" barked aviis, doing the wall to ceiling trick, claws biting into the wood.

"never planned to hun" sneered perseverin, waiting for the right moment. This aviis seemed to detect : insteasd of dropping above down on his target he continued tuning along the cillling. Too late! Perseverins albino form was already moving, across the cage focusing intently on ethier side of the metal latticework. The young skril croedf out happily, electric bolts crackling visibly the length of ts body. Perseverin smiled hideously. "heh. I know beast i know. Thisll just be a moment." Aviis was almost upon her. She unleashed plasmablasts on ether side of the wooden frame, and again rapid firing. Plasma hit her in turn. Aviis. The fool. Did he think a little flamed knock her down? She pulled from down deep the gasses she knew she had, unleashing one last focused violet projectile, aiming for the top of the latticework. The wood on ether side groaned creaked and popped ominously. The flame cast loaw dagnys feline-young-again snout in hellish light. "strike with your power, skrill. Strike now! Be free!" surprisingly it did.

The whole area turned blinding white, aviis instinctively screeched, clutching the ceiling, covering his eyes with his wings. Now. The sub leader leaped up to his position and savagely ripped him from his perch. Perseverin was gleefully upon him, ripping holes on his back as quickly as she could, drawing vermilion. She couldn't see well ether but worth stunning the trained follower. She shoved aviis to his back and sunk her claws into his throat again And again. A loud clang behind her behind her hoarded her prize was free. She let her eyes adjust to the dimming light, taking the young skrill in all its might, as it stomped on two feet bipedal a few steps into the hall past the unconscious two legged once guarding it. perseverin breathed: what an amazing creature.

"now the finishing touches. You talked about those pink maggoty flesh bloods? Am i right? I agree. They've done nothing but wreck our perfect world and burn our nests. Places of refuge. If not quelled and wiped out theyll do so to us, eventually. Unfortunately me and this other scaly dont see eye to eye. Tried to stop me from freeing your pitiful trapped form. I mean i tried. But this other kept getting in my way. frustrating isnt it? This night fury isnt here to free you im afraid. He wants you imprisoned. Hes one of the humans allies. Please do me the favor of helping **me** , the one who saved you, take care of **him."** The cold icicle-stabbing feeling loaw dagny felt 'ugh' feeling over was apparently not confined to just one skrill. Fortunately for her as correctly observed, this one was young, for all its harnessed mastery of lightning, gullible. Easier for her to tame and soon enough, control. If she felt unnerved, the true terror flashing finally in aviis eyes, scrambling to his paws, bleeding profusely, taking a pawstep backward was evident and worth every moment. "go get em boy." Thrilling lust of violence blossomed in the sub leaders white chest. "sooooooo, follower...about that issue of me not getting my prize? you were saying?"


End file.
